


No Escape

by MetaLewd



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse of Power, F/M, Loss of Anal Virginity, Lucks being a cunt, Partially-Broken Rape Victim, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Tari just misses her friends..., Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaLewd/pseuds/MetaLewd
Summary: Tari has given herself up to Lucks but isn't truly loyal. He decides to show her why she should be loyal, no matter what.
Relationships: Lucks/Tari
Kudos: 6





	No Escape

Tari stared out of the window of her new room…. Her new home. Thinking about that made her tear up, but she had to force the tears back… She had to stay strong. Staying strong meant falsifying her loyalty… to keep MD-5 safe, to keep Theo safe.

The recollection of the previous night's events caused a shiver. Following the deal, she had been taken back to TAS-Corp, shown some kind of introductory video, then taken to her room and left for the night. Following a tear-induced sleep, she was awoken early, 6AM, to be given a tour by Lucks. Oh, how she hated that man. What that fucking bastard did to her friends, to an innocent child… Fuck, what he had done to so many others she didn't even know about!

During this tour, she didn't really listen as Lucks blabbed on about whatever he did, the bastard's ego was none of her concern. What she did take note of however were the other Meta Runners she ran into. Twenty or so she counted. When they saw Lucks they shrank back, or quickly left. Even Belle gave him a worried look before quickly stepping away. That caught her attention, an instant red flag. But something that alarmed her more was she was sure she had seen Belle pushing her legs together as she ran, as if.. trying to protect her…. Her…

"Tari." The blue girl's thoughts were interrupted as Lucks opened the door to her room. He stood, tall and imposing, with this certain smirk that disgusted her.

“..Yes?” Tari looked to him with a mix of worry and annoyance.

Lucks shut the door behind him and locked it very clearly, worrying Tari. “I have one simple request of you, to prove your loyalty to me.”

“What is it?”

“Take off your clothes. Let me see you bare.” Lucks hahd a small smirk, and was obviously looking Tari over….

“...What?”

“I said take your clothes off. Don’t make me wait.”

Tari quickly stood up. “Why should I?”

“You know why.”

“....No.”

Lucks’ smirk faded. “...Really? You’re already being such a disobedient girl Tari? What a shame.” He stepped closer to the female, and looked her over carefully. Everything about her was so… adorable. Even tensed up like this he could see everything he wanted to.. Just needed those clothes off.

Tari looked around, and stepped back. “Maybe I am, but… That’s a disgusting request!”

“How is it? I just want you to prove your loyalty.”

“Making me strip to prove my loyalty?! That’s disgusting…”

Lucks took another step forward, so Tari took a step back… And she tripped over something, landing back on her bed. Lucks took this opportunity to go back onto her bed. She had no chance to get up as Lucks dived upon her, pinning her down.

“My my, you really are disobedient… Didn’t I tell you not to do anything to make me regret my generosity…?” Lucks stared Tari down, and his mind wandered, all these depraved, disgustingly lewd thoughts about the girl in front of him.

Tari could feel Lucks looking her over, undressing her with is eys, and it made her sick. She tried to get away, but he was stronger than her, and easily kept her down. Any attempt to hit Lucks did nothing, the blonde just found it amusing.

“Come now Tari, there’s no need to be unreasonable.” Lucks leaned in closely to Tari… And kissed her. This capitalist cunt kissed her! He tasted of coffee, and something else somewhat salty…

“Mmm! Mmmmmm!” Struggling and making as much noise as possible was Tari’s new plan, maybe someone would hear her and save her…

This seemed to annoy Lucks greatly, and he kissed her with more force, almost completely silencing her. Tari tried to struggle, make any kind of noise, but all this did was annoy Lucks further. He moved up to speak, and Tari quickly tried to scream out, so he covered her mouth.

“...Tari.” The blonde spoke in a tone that made Tari shiver. She looked up at him, and noticed the clear lust within his glare…. “I don’t see why you’re trying to fight. If it hasn’t become clear yet, I own you. All of you. The moment you haggled with me, you fell right into my grasp.”

Tari didn’t know what to do or think… All she could reasonably do was stare… Stare right at Lucks. Those eyes that had no kindness within them, nothing redeemable. The man that had hurt so many… Now he was going to do something to her.

“Hm.. You look quite adorable when scared.” Lucks remarked as he began to feel Tari up. Nowhere was left untouched by the pervert, and he took his time feeling every part of her. He always liked drawing it out as long as possible; the more fearful his victim was, the more entertaining their tears were. Every grope meant more enjoyment for him, and as far as Lucks was concerned, only his feelings mattered. Tari was just a toy, a pawn perhaps. She had abilities beyond he’d ever seen, but still, she was only human, and Lucks loved to mess with humans, almost as much as he loved himself.

The fondling and excessive touches ran all over Tari’s body, and she hated every second of it. Her weak attempts at struggling still proved fruitless...

Although the fondling was quite amusing to Lucks, he was getting bored. He licked his lips a little, and quickly lifted Tari's tank top. "...Oh, you don't wear a bra, hm? How lewd~" The capitalist was quick to lean down and lick Tari's left nipple, while playing with her right with his fingers, carefully toying with them to cause the most pleasure.

Very small, clearly held back moans escaped the blue game-warper. Her struggling didn't subside as Lucks continued his assault on her body, and for some reason it felt nice. This wasn't supposed to… Why did it feel good?! Why was her body enjoying this?!

"Hm…. Looks like someone's enjoying this..~" Lucks teased, his tongue still moving about Tari’s sensitive left nipple.

“N-no! Get off!” Tari hated this. Her body was betraying her…

“Hm… No, I don’t think I will.”

Tari glanced about, trying to keep herself distracted from the forced pleasure, and the man doing such things to her supposed to be private areas. The room was so bare however, so she could do nothing to distract herself. Even closing her eyes and trying really hard to think about anything else was hopeless.

"You can't resist me, Tari." Lucks rubbed his crotch against hers, causing more unwanted pleasure. "You can't deny one of your body's desires; the desire to breed. Especially with such a strong man~"

"Please Lucks, st-top this! I don't…. I don't want you!!!"

"So you do want someone, hm?~"

"....Not at the moment…"

Lucks moved back from Tari's breasts. "You miss Masa, don't you?" He then smirked darkly. "Don't worry, dear Tari. You'll soon forget him and that ragtag 'rebellion'."

"I would never forget my friends or my lover. Ever." Tari stared right at Lucks. Despite her terror at what he wanted to do, she would not be made submissive. "No matter what you do, I will never forget them."

Lucks chuckled a little. "You know, a lot of my Meta Runners have said the same kind of things. Sadly for them, they don't remember much beyond TAS-Corp. I almost pity them… Almost."

"....What did you do?!"

"...A little bit of lust can do a lot to people, Tari."

Tari was… Confused. Her mind was racing, the mix of unwanted lust and fear did not help. She knew that lust could alter one's thoughts, despite her limited experiences, but what Lucks was implying…. She didn't want to think about.

Somewhat luckily, she didn't have to dwell on that thought, as Lucks had began tugging off her lower clothing, kicking her right back into the situation.

"I wonder what you're hiding here?~"

"D-DON'T!"

"I think it's pretty clear I'll do as I wish, Tari." Lucks didn't look amused. "I mean…. I saw what I did to Masa, hm? What I did to that little video game character…? I could just easily hurt you as much as them." A grin, more vicious than what she had seen before formed. "You shouldn't forget our deal either."

"What does that have anything to do with this?!"

"Don't you remember the terms? Already have you forgotten?" Lucks grasped her trousers tightly. "Let me put it simply: Do as you're fucking told or I'll destroy that little video game character. Maybe I'll go a step further and hurt your friends. Once you break your end of the deal, I don't need to hold my end."

Tari was silent…. She had originally given herself up for her friends.

"No words? Okay… so, you won't object if I…" Lucks tugged Tari's trousers down, with only a small whimper coming from her. “Oh, now that’s cute. You weren’t wearing any panties under here… I wonder why?~”

Tari dared not reply, the embarrassment and teasing from this bastard already getting to her again.

Lucks looked to her bare pussy. "Already somewhat wet." His hand came over Tari's pussy, and only for a moment, two fingers invaded her entrance. He then pulled the fingers out, and licked at the wetness on them. "...Sweet. If only we had time to do more. I have a meeting in half an hour, and sadly I can't miss these meetings. Being CEO and all."

The blonde was quick to strip his clothes. Tari tried to wiggle her way out from under him, but he was careful to keep her pinned, even if just leaning on her a little as he wrangled with whatever clothing piece refused to come off right away. In only a which was mildly odd, but the least of Tari’s concerns...There was nothing stopping Lucks from… that.

“You don’t have to do this, Lucks...” Tari begged, trying just one last attempt… This wasn’t defying, more pleading, so hopefully it shouldn’t piss Lucks off..

“Oh, but I do, dear Tari..” That deep voice held tones of lust, but also anger as Lucks prodded at Tari’s entrance… “I mean, if I don’t, you won’t learn your lesson, will you?” Then he thrusted in harshly.

Tari shivered immensely, and her eyes glistened with tears. She looked up at Lucks, only to see his lustful expression. The lust in his eyes, smug smirk on his face; everything about how this bastard was looking at Tari made her sick.

The capitalist bastard wasted no time in his assault. He thrusted roughly and quickly, taking no care for what Tari felt. Not that her feelings would matter anyway, he needed to get his point across; she was now his property, and he would do as he wished with her. 

All Tari could do was cry. Although her body loved it, her mind was breaking down as the man atop her continued his rough use of her most private parts… She felt disgusting. Why was a part of her enjoying this?! What was wrong with her? Was she just a freak slut…? The questions filled her mind, answers not coming to her. The only thing she did know for certain was that she, sadly, wasn’t going to be getting out of this one unschathed. 

The site under him was surely something Lucks had seen before, many times actually. The same terrified expressions, same crying, same horror and hopelessness dawning upon them. Nothing new to him. Almost trivially boring. But the fact this was Tari, the girl he had been chasing for months, the one he had wanted for a long while… And his recent, proud victory over those rats called MD-5 had made him confident. So, perhaps he could enjoy Tari’s noises and expressions just a bit more. 

Mind still racing, Tari couldn’t help but think of her friends… What would they think?! They’d probably think she was just a slut who wanted it, who let it happen. Would Masa even want to be with someone so impure as her? Someone who’d.. Someone who’d given herself away to protect her friends, only to allow herself to be used. What a fucking slut she was..

“Hah… Tari, you really don’t look like you’re having fun? Is this not nice for you?~” Lucks leaned closer, and forcefully kissed the female. His tongue slipped inside her mouth with ease, and the muffled noises of discomfort Tari was making only aroused Lucks further, causing him to increase his speed.

Tari hated the feeling of Lucks invading both her mouth and vagina… She didn’t want it… She should’ve fought more, should’ve screamed more, tried to hurt him! For fuck sakes, she had a metal arm, that would’ve done something! But no, she didn’t do enough. Tari let this happen to herself, and she was paying the price for it. 

...Even though his victim’s mouth was tasty, her pussy warm and tight, clinging tightly to his dick, something was missing. Lucks needed something more. His eyes looked down to her other hole… A tighter, most likely virgin hole. Stealing virginities always got the best reactions, especially up this tighter hole. Lucks had to admit, perhaps he had a preference for anal fucking..

Lucks pulled out, and Tari was confused, maybe even hopeful, but that shattered as he, even harder than before, shoved into her virgin ass. A scream of pain and horror came from the blue haired girl as she felt something up there for the first time. Lucks didn’t wait for her to be okay, the damn bastard fucked her raw. No mercy was given as Lucks ravaged her poor hole, no regard for how she felt. 

The rougher the better to Lucks. Tari’s expressions were quite cute to him. Just seeing this girl who had recently defied him so much… it was perfect to him. All he had planned finally came true, and now, finally, he could thoroughly punish this bitch. But not too much now, or he would be late for his meeting. There would be time for all the plans forming in his head. For now, he had to make a strong impression, and by the way Tari stared at him with pure fear, he knew he'd left an impression. Hopefully one that would last. 

Tari continued to stare up at Lucks, the only thing she could feel at this point being pain. As much as she wanted her friends, she knew it wouldn't happen. She knew she'd never see them again...

Then, Lucks came. It was sudden, happening just in a second. All Tari could feel was one final hard thrust into her loosened front hole, and a disgusting warmth. Lucks had came in her! He had came into her, and she was probably going to get pregnant with his… His child! Her expression read pure horror.

A small chuckle came from Lucks. “Come on Tari, why are you so terrified? I’m a much better choice over that disgusting low-life Masa. I can make all your dreams come true…~” With that, he pulled out, gave her a gentle kiss, and stood up to collect his clothes.

Tari laid there, silent. Tears still dripped down her cheeks, and her stare was distant, not looking at anything in particular. Mind gone blank, the only thought gripping in was the blame, the upset, the pain... She’d let this happen...


End file.
